


Color me gone

by BoxLore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I also made up a last name, I made up Adam’s personality, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, and they didnt bother giving him one, because, he existed for 5 seconds, i guess, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxLore/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: Adam and Shiro are soulmates. It should’ve been perfect.





	1. All the Right Moves

When Adam met Takashi Shirogane his world switched into color. Adam couldn’t help but check out the ‘man’ (they were students in the Garrison, not really men yet, and honestly Shiro was the most muscular manly guy there was. Adam believed it was justified to call him a man) in front of him. When his eyes finally rose up to the man’s face he noticed he was also being checked out. 

 

Adam let out a little laugh. Shiro’s face burned as his eyes snapped up and it only caused Adam to laugh a bit more. Shiro pouted at him and shook his head. 

 

“Laughing at your soulmate before even learning his name? I see how it is.” Shiro said crossing his arms. Shiro watched his soulmate exhale a shaky breath then smile at him charmingly. They stared at each other for a few moments before Shiro grinned back and stretched out his hand. Adam’s smile grew as he grabbed onto Shiro’s hand and slowly shook it. 

“Adam.” Adam paused for dramatic effect. “Adam Wright.” Shiro grinned and let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Shiro.” Shiro stared at Adam for a second before back tracking. “Uh, I mean my name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.” 

Adam brought up Shiro’s hand, they hadn’t broken their handshake yet, and kissed the back of his soulmate’s hand.

“Well, since I’m not everyone else, guess I’ll have to call you Takashi.” He murmured giving a wink. 

Shiro blushed and just nodded. 

~

“It’s okay, Takashi.” Adam said trying to soothe his boyfriend… His soulmate. 

“No it’s not! I’m dying! I won’t be able to live long enough to see my dreams come true.” Shiro hung his head. “I won’t be able to see our future.” 

Adam grabbed the bottom and Shiro’s chin forcing them to look each other in the eye. 

“Takashi. We’ll be alright. We can do this. All I need from you is to never give up.” Adam said loosening his grip to encircle Shiro into a hug. 

Shiro sniffled, nodded and dropped his head on Adam’s shoulder. 

~

“Okay, so, don’t be mad…” Was the first thing he heard Shiro say when he answered the phone. 

Adam ran his hand down his face and sighed. “Y’know, when you start a phone call like that it only makes me fear the absolute worse.”  

Shiro hummed a little in acknowledgement. 

“Well, I may have adopted a kid.” Shiro tried to say nonchalantly. 

Adam remained silent so Shiro rambled.

“Well, not really adopt since he’s like 10 years younger than us. That would be kind of weird. Think about how that would work. Like since he's 13 we would have been seven or something to be his actual parents...” Shiro paused for a moment. “I guess he could be like a little brother that I adopted.”  

“Takashi…”

“Yes?”

“You know I love you right?”

“...Yes.”

“So you know I’m saying this as lovingly as possible, but what the fuck?”

~

Adam aggressively set his teacup down onto the saucer. “Takashi, how important am **I** to you?” He made sure to emphasize the I. 

“Every mission, every drill, I’ve been right there with you. But, this is more than a mission. This is your life at stake.”

Shiro turned his head away and Adam could hear the irritation coming from his voice. “Don’t start that with me again, Adam. You don’t need to protect me. This is something I need to do for myself.”

“There’s nothing left for you to prove.” Adam says and glances over his shoulder to see Shiro. 

“You’ve broken every record there is to break.” 

A beat of silence as Adam tried to formulate his next words. 

“I know I can’t stop you… but I won’t go through this again.” Shiro finally turns his head to look at Adam as he slowly rose from his seat. He could see the miserable expression on his face.

“So, if you decide to go…” Adam paused for a moment to look directly at Shiro. “..don’t expect me to be here when you get back.…” Adam grabs his bag and turns away, towards the door. 

“I’ve got a class to teach.” 

Something made Adam pause at the door. Since Takashi was his soulmate he felt like he couldn’t leave it like that. He mumbled. “I do stand by what I said. I won’t be here but, maybe, if... when you get back, you can find me.” 

Shiro didn’t turn his head but Adam could tell he felt defeated, just by his voice. “I don’t know about you, but that sounds like you are going to wait to me.” 

Adam grunted as he fled through the door. 

Shiro stared at the floor.

 “Never give up.” He whispered. 

~

“Keith.” A voice he has gotten use to behind him called. 

“Adam.” Keith said not even bothering to turn around. He had just been told what happened to the Kerberos mission. ‘A pilot mistake.’ He couldn’t believe it. Adam didn’t see any reason to beat around the bush so he said. 

“I can still see them, Keith.” Keith slowly turned around.

 “Them? As in… colors?” Keith asked hopefully. Adam nodded and he watched Keith smugly smile. “I knew it wasn’t a pilot error… but,” The smile drops from his face “that means they’re lying.” 

Adam huffed. “Yes, they said that it’s easier to explain to the public rather than a space entity took them or something.” 

  Keith and Adam shared a look. “Look, Keith, if you ‘ _ **somehow**_ ’ find out some information about what happened I won’t ask where it came from.” Keith smirked and nodded. 

“Anyway, I got some stuff to do.” Adam said turning and walking away. Keith shook his head. He knew Adam just didn’t wanna be caught talking about this. Keith turned and walked toward his dorm room, time to figure out how the best way to break into the Iverson’s office would be.

~

“I can’t believe you got caught.” Adam said folding his arms, staring at Keith. Keith just shrugged. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Keith said not even sounding remotely sorry. 

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

“Adam, I think, it would be a good idea if I stayed in the shack.” Keith said breaking the silence. 

 

“Really? That old thing?” Adam said remembering Shiro’s old hideout in the desert. 

 

Keith nodded. “If anything were to happen I think it’s a good idea if I’m as close to the Garrison  as possible.”

 

Adam sighed and nodded. “They won’t let me keep you in my quarters, because you’re not legally bound to me, so I guess this is the best course.” 

 

“If you end up finding anything, tell me.” Adam paused and gulped down his pride. “...Please.”

 

Keith gave a small grin. “Who are you and what did you do to the real Adam?” 

 

Adam rolled his eyes.

 

 “Good luck, kid.” He said turning away. 

~

 

That absolute bastard. 

 

From what Adam knew, Keith snuck into the Garrison and along with Lance and Matt Holt’s obvious little sister (Seriously, her disguise made her look exactly like Matt, he had no idea how she hadn’t been caught, he never brought it up though. Absolute definition of none of his business.) and the big guy who he swore Lance had called a hunk once, stole Takashi from the Garrison. 

 

Adam was sent a text about an hour before there was sighting of a giant mechanical lion flying through the sky. When he got the text the school was on a lock down so they couldn’t leave. 

 

One hour later they let them out and he traveled to the shack as quickly as possible. He glanced at Keith’s hoverbike that was parked in the front, hopefully that means they're still there. 

 

 When he opened the door the shack was empty. Adam swore under his breath as he stepped inside. He glanced around and saw a crumpled up note. 

 

‘If we’re not here when you get back you should be back soon enough, that is if nothing weird happens.’ 

 

Adam sighed. Keith and his cryptic messages. 

 

Adam’s eyes slid down and he noticed some words that were hastily written then haphazardly scribbled out. 

 

~~‘Im sorry I miss you’~~

Adam stared at the words. 

 

Adam felt tears well up in his eyes and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

 

“That damn bastard.” Adam mumbled to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: https://youtu.be/onXBeQ7aLyk


	2. Stipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shortass chapter where Adam doesn’t really do anything

Adam _knows_ he said he wouldn’t wait for Shiro but the colors were still there. That was enough for him.

He knows he was in the heat of the moment when he declared he wouldn’t wait but it was a lie. He just wanted to make a point. Though now that he thought about it, seemed like a terrible idea.

Adam is currently sitting in a meeting. They’re watching the surveillance footage of what happened.

Adam feels his chest constrict and a little rage as he sees Shiro strapped down to the table. They claimed they only strapped him down because they didn't know if he was the real Shiro or if his arm was some sort of bomb.

Adam scoffed at both ideas. (Why would an alien clone a human in the first place? Aliens in Adam’s mind were much cooler and stronger than humans so they wouldn’t have the need to do that.)

Adam watched as Keith came in and knocked out multiple guards. Adam felt a small tug of a smile on his lips. Look at him go.

Keith got Shiro off the table and that is when Lance walked in. Adam watched as Lance pushed aside the table to grab the robotic arm.

Even though the footage had no sound, he could tell Keith was giving Lance a hard time.

He remembers Keith coming home and the first thing he’d talk about is Lance from class. He always had the idea that Keith wanted to secretly be Lance’s friend.

The footage cuts to a view of the outside. Showing Keith and Lance along with Pidge and Hunk piling onto Keith’s hoverbike.

They hand Shiro off to Pidge, the smallest and probably the most likely to drop Shiro. _Smart_.

It switches to shaky footage, stuff gotten from when they were chasing the teens down. Adam is impressed by Keith’s driving skills, and watches them seemingly fall off a cliff. The footage ends just after showing that they made it to the other side of the cliff.

Adam smiled. He learned that from the best.

“That was just the beginning.” Someone says, Adam isn’t sure who, as they switch the footage to later in the day. There it shows a giant blue mechanical lion flying erratically through the air. Adam sighs internally. Of course Keith and the others would get into weird shit like that. Eventually the lion flies off into space, which is when the footage cuts off. Everyone sits there for a few moments before Adam breaks the silence.

“Well that’s a little weird, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: https://youtu.be/k0q3KuCJqR4


	3. Vanilla Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took like a lotta liberties bc i dont understand voltron’s timeline at all

Adam’s world turned black and white. He was in the middle of teaching when it happened. He paused in the middle of his sentence, causing concern among his students. 

“Mr. Wright? Are you okay?” One of his students asked. 

“Yeah… I’m fine.” He lied through his teeth. His world as he knew it shattered around him and none was the wiser.

~

Adam was confused to say the least. His world was black and white but Samual Holt sweared that he saw Takashi alive and well. He even brought a video addressed to Adam from Takashi. 

Adam stared at the video as it played. He notes that his hair was black and white. He wondered if it’s from stress or some other weird space thing. Speaking of weird space things, Adam paused the video to look at Takashi’s arm up close. What happened to his beloved out there?

Adam couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening. Was their soulmate bond a mistake that wasn’t caught until years after they met? Did Istus decide that the thread connecting Adam and Takashi didn’t go with the rest of the design? 

Adam noticed he was crying. He was crying because he felt like the man he loved and supported for years was meant for someone else, but at this point he couldn’t stop loving him. He made a deal with himself that if Tak- if Shiro ever returned home he’d support him no matter what, not as a soulmate. But as a friend. 

~

“Sir. I think you should sit out this mission.” Veronica said from next to him.

Adam looked at Veronica Diaz-McClain, one of his best and brightest students. 

“And why is that, Miss. Diaz?” 

“I don’t think this is a mission that’s survivable.” Veronica said making eye contact. 

“Well, that’s a part of war.” Adam bit out, repeating what Iverson has told him. 

Veronica and Adam stared at each other for a moment and Adam sighed. 

“And if I don’t go and risk my life Iverson will surely end it anyway.” 

Veronica gave a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, Iverson sure is a hardass.” 

~

Ugh. Veronica was right. This mission was a horrible idea. He wasn’t dead per se. He just didn’t feel the most alive in that moment. 

As Adam was beginning to give up on his labored breathing he saw something he hasn’t seen in about a year. 

He stared up at the sky and he saw it turn blue before his very eyes. Adam was amazed. He felt tears. This time he was crying from happiness. This revelation gave Adam hope. He did his best to press a hand against the bleeding that was coming from his stomach. 

He had to see Takashi again.

As he stared up at the sky a shadow started to loom over him. 

As Adam tried to keep his consciousness, which got harder because all the blood loss, he heard voices.

“I found one. Still alive.” 

“Interesting. That would be the only survivor. I wonder how it held on for so long.” 

“Who cares. Although, with a willpower to live like this it’ll make a great addition to our collection.”

“Knock it out.”

Adam saw two figures block his view, and he swears that the people who knocked him out were purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: https://youtu.be/zdc3RdXoFwA
> 
> Excuse the last name I gave Veronica (and Lance by extension) I just thought McClain was always odd for Lance but also I’m attached to McClain. Also lmao sorry I mentioned Istus a god from dnd, but all we know that’s a god the people of voltron worship


End file.
